


Boyfriends for Ten Years

by grettama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: Kuroo has been dating Daichi for ten years. When most of their friends already married and have kid(s), Kuroo and Daichi are still boyfriends. And Kuroo is not jealous. Not at all.Well, maybe a bit.Alright. Much.





	Boyfriends for Ten Years

Kuroo has been dating Daichi for ten consecutive years. Since the freshman year of college, until now when they are both twenty nine with stable jobs. And they have been living together for eight years, since they were kicked out from the university dorm and forced to look for a cheap living arrangement.   
  
Most of their friends are now married, and even some already have kids (Ushijima has divorced twice for God's sake). And no, Kuroo is not jealous at all. He's fine being not-married to Daichi. He's happy with what he has now. He knows Daichi loves him and vice versa. So, no. He's not jealous.   
  
Alright.   
  
Maybe a little.   
  
Or maybe a bit much, when his mom or Daichi's mom calls and asks, "When's the wedding? You guys need to adopt or surrogate as well. What are you waiting for?"  
  
Maybe quite jealous whenever he sees his friends are happy with their wife, husband and kid(s).   
  
Well, maybe he is really jealous when he takes their dog for a walk and meets an elderly couple at the park. Or even when he watches a romantic movie and then the main character proposes and the love interest says yes.   
  
It's not like Kuroo hasn't tried to bring up the topic to Daichi. He did try, you know. So many times. From the subtlest hints until the most obvious one. But whenever Kuroo tries, Daichi always says, "Not now, Tetsu. I'm not ready."   
  
Don't get him wrong. Kuroo doesn't mind waiting. He loves Daichi so much. But until when he has to wait? And why Daichi doesn't tell him why he's not ready? Kuroo is more than willing to help, you know.   
  
At their ten-year anniversary, Kuroo decides not to bring anything related to marriage anymore. He's afraid that it will make Daichi uncomfortable. He knows nothing will change anyway; being married or not. He's just going to enjoy the day, has a nice dinner with his boyfriend, and probably make love or sweet cuddle for the night.   
  
Daichi takes him to the place where Kuroo takes him for their first date years ago. Kuroo finds it so adorable. Daichi even still remembers what food Kuroo ordered that night and then manages to order him the same stuff. Kuroo is very very impressed.   
  
Kuroo enjoys the food. Kuroo enjoys the company. He has the best night of his life. Well, it's the second best after his first kiss with Daichi many nights ago though.   
  
"Let's order dessert," Daichi says, makes Kuroo grins.   
  
"What dessert I ordered that time?"   
  
Daichi smirks. "I already got that covered. You'll remember when the dessert arrives," he says, makes Kuroo wonders what did he order back then. Lava cake? Cheese cake? One of those, he's quite sure.   
  
And then the waitress comes, puts a small plate in front of Kuroo, and Kuroo is sure there will be a very delicious cheese cake on it.   
  
But instead, he's seeing a ring. A golden ring.   
  
"Kuroo Tetsurou, please be my husband and the father of our future kids."   
  
Kuroo's mouth gaps open. He's still staring at the golden ring, whis feels like staring back at him because it's so shiny under the light of the restaurant. _What... How..._  
  
"But I thought..."   
  
Daichi chuckles when Kuroo leaves his sentence hanging. "That I don't wanna get married? Well, I wasn't lying when I said I'm not ready."   
  
"So you're ready now?"   
  
Daichi smiles. "I'm only a teacher, Tetsurou. For the past ten years, it's mostly you who provides everything for us. And it takes me ten years to save up for the ring. I'm sorry I make you wait for so long, Tetsu."   
  
When Kuroo doesn't say anything, Daichi's smile fades and he bits his lower lip; something he always does when he's nervous.  
  
"I can totally understand if you don't want to," he quickly says. "I’ve made you wait for long, and don't even bother to tell you why. Just because I wanna repay you with a golden ring. Why are you staying with me for years anyway? And the ring is not that expensive either though. You can buy something better on your own. Oh God, I--"   
  
"You're rambling," Kuroo cuts, and Daichi inhales, then mumbles, "Fuck. Yes, I am," makes Kuroo grins as he takes Daichi's hand to squeeze it gently.   
  
"Daichi, first, you have to know that even though you propose to me with a ring made of string, I will still say yes."   
  
Daichi's eyes widen at that statement. "What? No! You're worth more than that! I won't ever-- _wait_ ," Daichi's breath hitches, "Does it mean _yes_? You will marry me?"   
  
Kuroo grins wider and nods. "Yes, Daichi. I will. You don't even have to ask, you know."   
  
Daichi is not a fan of public display of affection, but maybe this time is an exception. Because he grabs Kuroo's face and then plants the best kiss Kuroo ever got in his whole life, in front of everyone in the restaurant. Daichi nibbles his lower lip before he pulls away, leaves Kuroo breathless, and then pecks him once again before smiling so brightly it's almost blinding.   
  
He takes the ring from the plate and put it on Kuroo's finger, then kisses it. Kuroo thinks he won't love Daichi more than he already does, but of course, Daichi always manages to prove him wrong. Ten years, and Daichi is still able to make his heart beating like crazy. It's so unfair.   
  
"Alright," Daichi says, still smiling at Kuroo. "Let's go home so you can get your real _dessert_ ," he adds with a seductive grin.   
  
Well, how can Kuroo say no to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on [tumblr](http://multifandomsfujoshi.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettaverse)! I don’t bite! XD


End file.
